


keep it to ourselves

by deletable_bird



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Foreplay, Honey, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletable_bird/pseuds/deletable_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“What, you mean about having food sex based entirely on a joke you made because of a Sims extension we downloaded? Yeah, dead serious."</em> Smut, 1.8k</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> based on a joke made in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86EFzea2j-k) video. title from [for him.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4IWxoHk8zU) by troye sivan
> 
> [ _disclaimer_ ](http://deletablebird.tumblr.com/d)

Dan turns off the camera, closes the Sims, and turns again to Phil. There’s something on his mind. There usually is right after they’re done filming.

“Honey, huh?” he asks, and his eyes are wide and hopeful. Phil can’t help but let out a bit of a laugh.

“Are you into that as well?”

“I mean.” Dan’s doing the thing where he grips the nape of his neck, sheepish and typical. “I could be.”

“Let’s think about it?” Phil offers, the chair creaking as he stands up. Dan meets his eyes and gives him a nod. He looks a little put-out.

“Don’t whine, baby,” Phil murmurs, nudging Dan’s thighs apart with his knee so he can stand between them, and duck down to brush his lips over the silky corner of Dan’s mouth. His fingers slip into place just under Dan’s jawbone, and Dan turns, kissing him properly and letting his lips linger.

A soft breathy noise feathers out between them and an image flashes through Phil’s head, of Dan spread out and uncovered, bare skin laced with honey filigree, practically begging to be devoured. A bolt of electricity shoots down his spine and he has to break away, a little breathless.

“Let’s definitely think about it,” he pants, and Dan grins.

* * *

“Were you serious yesterday?” Phil asks. They’re sat on the sofa, about two feet of space between them, and Dan looks at him with eyebrows raised.

“What, you mean about having food sex based entirely on a joke you made because of a Sims extension we downloaded? Yeah, dead serious.”

His matter-of-factness throws Phil off for a second, but he takes it in stride, pausing to think for a second before replying “What even are the logistics of that?”

“Um,” Dan says, and stops, sucking on his lower lip. He’s looking at Phil’s face in a removed kind of way, like he’s thinking hard.

“I’m not letting you get my sheets all sticky,” Phil adds, pushing Dan over and leaning down to nudge his loose neckline aside and mouth at his neck. Cold fingers push up into his hair.

“Don’t worry,” Dan half-laughs, breathless beneath him. “I’ll think of something.”

* * *

“Wouldn’t honey just be a giant mess?” Phil wonders aloud, absentmindedly upending the can of whipped cream in his left hand. The kitchen is full of afternoon light, and Dan is smiling as he looks up from the ice cream cake he’s attempting to assemble on his own and lets out a mildly annoyed, majorly affectionate sound.

“We’re trying to film a video here,” he reminds Phil, jerking his head towards the tripod crammed back against the opposite counter. Phil grins, and moves forward.

“Videos can be edited,” he says, raising his eyebrows and scooping his free arm around Dan’s waist, crowding him backwards until his arse is pressed against the counter.

“I’m all sticky,” Dan protests weakly, lifting his ice-cream-y hands as proof. Phil smirks and tugs a finger into his mouth.

By the time he’s meticulously licked clean all ten fingers in front of him, not breaking eye contact once, Dan’s eyes are glazed over and his lips are parted, breath leaving him in little puffs. He’s adorable, even with a hard-on pressed against Phil’s thigh.

“Open,” Phil says, nudging Dan’s chin up with his right hand and lifting the whipped cream with the other. Dan’s mouth falls even farther open, his hands finding Phil’s waist as Phil presses the nozzle down and the cream fluffs out.

It piles up quickly, and Dan goes to close his mouth and swallow, but Phil cups his face with one hand and kisses him instead. He can feel the vibrations of a high, helpless noise falling from Dan’s lips, and Phil takes Dan’s lapse in clear thought as a chance to run his tongue briefly against Dan’s in the sea of sweetness between them. He’s half-hard already.

They swallow the whipped cream together, and even when it’s gone Phil doesn’t break away. The can clatters on the counter.

Through the haze of Dan’s body pressed against his head to toe, the only coherent thought he can muster is that when they really put their thought into whatever this is, it’s going to be beyond anything they’ve ever tried before.

* * *

“This is new,” Phil remarks, looking around. Dan glances up from Phil’s bed, and laughs a little.

“I mean, I didn’t think you’d want your regular sheets all sticky.”

Phil crosses the room and takes a corner of the cheap white cotton that’s currently half-tucked under the side of his naked mattress, mirroring Dan’s motions and pulling it taut. There’s a proper glass jar of some kind of absurd high-quality honey they’d ordered online on his bedside table, a spoon balanced on top.

“Are we doing this, then?” he asks, pausing with his fingers wedged under the mattress and looking at Dan. Their eyes meet. Dan looks dead serious.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” he offers, and Phil looks away, smiling.

Dan continues anyway. “We’ll make a mess and take a shower and change the sheets, and go back to what works. It’ll be fine.” He swallows audibly, and Phil looks up again. His eyes have gone a little unfocused. “Hopefully better than fine.”

Phil can’t help but grin again.

“I’m not complaining,” he offers, and climbs onto the fresh sheets, gesturing Dan closer. He slips out of his pyjama trousers (lazy day) and slips up against Phil, warm and pliant.

It doesn’t take long before Dan’s hand is brushing up against the inside of his thigh, toying with his belt. Phil pulls away and their fingers tangle at his waist until his jeans are at his knees.

“Get these off,” Dan growls, biting softly at the soft flesh just below his ear and pulling back. When Phil emerges from his shirt, clad only in a pair of boxer briefs, Dan is stretching out belly-down and naked on the bed, back arched like a cat. The lines of his body are golden against the white of the sheets, and he’s gorgeously present, the mattress dipping under his weight and his hair brushing against his arms as he presses himself out into a long, lean line.

“Turn over,” Phil says, low and warm, and when Dan rolls to his back, he slings a leg over his hips and leans down to kiss him again. He gets distracted after a second or two, and loses track of time until Dan pushes him softly away and glances over at the honey jar.

“Shall we begin?” he asks, grinning, and Phil reaches for the gold. He unscrews it without too much trouble, thank God, and sets the lid and spoon aside, dipping a finger in and tasting it, tentatively.

“Good?” Dan asks, his voice a bit gone, and Phil looks at him and dips his finger back in the jar, dragging it across his lower lip and leaning down. Dan kisses him eagerly, surging up to lace his fingers behind Phil’s neck, and mewling eagerly when their mouths collide.

He lets out another, softer noise as he sucks Phil’s lower lip into his mouth, licking along it with long, precise strokes. Phil splays his hands over Dan’s chest, feeling the surge of his breath and heartbeat with every nerve in his fingertips, and moves his hips in unconscious circles against the taut warmth of Dan’s lower abdomen, his head spinning a little whenever Dan’s bare erection presses against his still-clothed arse.

They separate with a soft, wet sound and Phil reaches for the jar again without hesitation. He pushes Dan’s legs apart and settles between them, kneeling, and hitches Dan’s knees over the tops of his thighs. Dan’s got his hands in his hair, his eyes flickering between Phil’s hands and face.

“Ready?” Phil asks, dipping the spoon into the honey, marveling a bit at the way it folds itself around the metal as it presses in. Dan swallows, nods.

“Go for it.” His eyes flutter closed.

Phil raises the spoon over his body, unsure where he’s going with this, and ends up transfixed. The honey spills over Dan’s torso, falling in a long curve down the line of his ribcage, landing in drips around his nipples. Phil spends probably too long watching the liquid gold roll across Dan’s skin, pooling in the dips of his bones.

“Okay,” Dan pants after a while, “okay. Okay.”

“You all right?”

“Yes. God yes. Please. More.”

Phil smirks and sets the jar down before bending down. He drags his tongue over the honey that’s dripped down into Dan’s solar plexus, and gets a little lost. Dan is trembling beneath him, arching up into his mouth when Phil pays special attention to his nipples, gasping when he bites into the gorgeous give of his waist. They both know where this is going, and it’s really no surprise when Phil ends up with a face full of cock and a mouth full of leftover sweetness, Dan’s legs over his shoulders.

“Pass me that,” he says nonchalantly, gesturing with his chin towards the honey. Dan passes it to him with trembling fingers, and he spoon-feeds himself a generous amount before wrapping his fingers lightly around the base of Dan’s prick and swallowing him halfway down.

The honey spills out of his mouth, dripping down Dan’s length and slipping past his balls, and Phil’s cock throbs against his leg. He squeezes his thighs together and grinds down, gasping around his mouthful of dick at the relief, and takes a deep breath.

It’s mind-numbing, the slick, nearly sickeningly sweet slide of lips and skin. He meets Dan’s eyes, and has to press down on the throbbing between his legs with the heel of his hand because the expression on Dan’s face is so wide and breathless. He closes his eyes and works the man under him with all he’s got, and minutes later Dan’s pulsing on his tongue.

“Close,” he gasps out, and Phil’s hips jerk helplessly. He speeds up, digging his fingers into Dan’s arse, and nearly chokes because Dan’s coming almost immediately, in wet, confusing spurts against the roof of Phil’s mouth, and it’s a mess of flavours and Phil is still just grinding down into not nearly enough friction, but it’s breathtaking.

He sits up when the aftershocks have faded away and shoves his pants down to his knees, wrapping a sticky hand around himself and gasping at the unfamiliarity of it. Two desperate strokes later and he’s coming in streaks over the complete mess he’s made of Dan’s stomach.

Bone-tired, Phil drops to his hands and knees and crawls up beside Dan, flopping down next to him and pulling him in close. Dan turns into him, presses a kiss to his shoulder, wipes his palm across his thigh and then on Phil’s leg to rid it off the mess.

“Gross,” Phil murmurs, burying his face in Dan’s hair. There’s a moment of silence.

“Was it worth it?” he asks after a heartbeat, and Dan pulls away only to push back in and kiss him, sweet and lazy and thankful.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://deletablebird.tumblr.com/) yo


End file.
